As a selecting device according to voice, conventionally, a device that identifies a controlled object according to the voice, then sequentially outputs selection items of the controlled contents, and makes a user select a selection item is known (for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H03-293400).
The device disclosed by Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H03-293400 is operated as follows. When a user controls a switch to put the voice control system into an operable state, and says the name of an apparatus to be controlled in this state, the device recognizes the name and sequentially sounds the control items of the apparatus having this name by voice synthesis. By saying “YES” when the device sounds the appropriate control item, the user can thus make the device execute a control matching with the item.
The following device is also disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H06-149534). When a user converts a screen of a personal computer into a large screen using a projector, and says one of the items displayed on the large screen based on the screen contents, the device highlights the item. When the user operates the execution button, the device displays the detail contents of the item. The user can monitor and control the detail contents of the item.
However, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H03-293400 or Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H06-149534 does not specifically disclose a method of receiving the voice of the user that coincides a selection item presented by the system. In a usual voice recognition method, therefore, the voice recognition is difficult during output of the selection items with synthetic voice, and the output method of the selection items by the system is limited to voice. For example, selection of music, images, or the like cannot be directly performed according to voice.